PokeKids: Kindergarden
by kimberlychin1996
Summary: Summary: Pokekids goes to Sunyshore kindergarden. Will the kids behave like they should be. Each chapter goes for each day. I will update every Monday. Funny things happen. Few shippings apply and pretend they met now. :
1. Day 1

Summary: Pokekids goes to Sunyshore kindergarden. Will the kids behave like they should be.  
Each chapter goes for each day. I will update every Monday. Funny things happen. Few shippings apply and pretend they met now. :)

Teacher's POV

"Everybody line up!" I called. I, Kristina Monzil, was teaching my 20th year of kindergarden. Well, another year teaching kindergarden. Sunyshore kindergarden, the best kindergarden in Sinnoh, would have new kids meeting with new friends. I looked around, my class was running a bit late. Guess that won't matter...

"But mom!" Ash cried. "I want to go to school in Kanto! I don't know anybody here."  
"Ash dear, you will meet a lot of new friends. Promise, you will have lots of fun." Delia dropped Ash off and said good-bye.

"Like, please stop crying!" Daisy coaxed Misty, or at least tried to.  
"I'm not crying! I just...don't want to leave home! Is mommy going to be here?" Misty sobbed.  
"It's, like, okay! Kindergarden is, like, fun!" Violet said calmly.  
"This is, like, one of the best schools! Now go ahead to the teacher, she's, like, nice." Misty's three sisters waved to her.

Drew jumped out of the school bus. 'Yes! I can't wait for the kindergarden fun!' He thought. **(Sorry, for the OOC.)**

May tied on her bandana. "Mom! Hurry! I don't want to be late!"  
"I'm coming! Now have fun." Caroline said while carrying Max.  
"I will!" 'I can't wait to meet new friends!'  
"Bye honey."

I looked around, things aren't going well this year.

Paul walked out onto the playground. "Reggie, I'm bored, you told me that I will learn about tough pokemon battles and stuff!"  
Reggie, Paul's older brother, came over. "You will start to know about pokemon battles. Just be patient! Now bye."  
"Eh."

"I won't go!" Dawn cried. "This is not going to be good!"  
"Of course you will have a great time." Her mom said. "It will be just like nursery school."  
"But I hate nursery school! I want to stay home and cook poffins with you mommy!"  
"It's okay, oh! There is your friend Kenny, and I bet you will find a lot of great people today."

Kenny raced out to the opening of the schoolyard. "Bye mom!"** (Short and simple.)**

I sighed and blew the whistle again. I checked me watch, 5 minutes late. "Everyone line up."

"Hey! No cutting!"

"Stop touching me!"

"Ow! Teacher! She hurt me!" **(wtf, Misty hurted Ash.)**

"Eh."

Few girls cried at that instance. I pulled a a strand of gray hair out of my face. Things aren't going to a good start this year.


	2. Day 12

Summary: Pokekids goes to Sunyshore kindergarden. Will the kids behave like they should be.  
I will update every Monday. Funny things happen. Few shippings apply and pretend they met now. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Teacher's POV

Everyone stepped into the classroom.

"Okay, class. Everyone find a seat. I'm Mrs. Monzil. Let's start out this school year with-"

"Stop pushing! I was here first."

"I wasn't! Teacher!"

I closed my eyes. "What is it boys?"

Ash and Gary, who obviously already knew each other, were fighting about who would sit where.

"Stop this instance or both of you will go to the office."

"Yes, teacher." They both said in unison.

"As I was saying, Let's start out this school year with introducing and saying something about ourself. Here's an example." I cleared my throat. "Hi, I am Mrs. Monzil. I've been teaching kindergarden for many years."

Dawn raised her hand. "Yes, Dawn. Do you want to go next?"

"Um, I am Dawn and I want to go home." She sat back down.

"Okay? Anyone else?"

Paul stood up. "I'm Paul. I am so happy about school." He said.

"Okay. We got somebody who actually wants to be here."

"Oh! I like school." Drew shouted out.

"Okay, but we have to raise-" The bell rang. Wow, time goes so fast. "Okay, everyone go outside and play. Make some new friends and we'll do some projects when we get back." I said.

Everyone rushed outside.

**Sorry, this was a short chapter. And boring day. Hope you like it...**


End file.
